


【凯源】师兄难为 上

by YiLai



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiLai/pseuds/YiLai





	【凯源】师兄难为 上

现实向 R18  
超少年密码拍摄期内  
吃醋梗 

 

+++ 

 

“小凯师兄？你睡了吗？”  
冲完澡的王俊凯刚迈出浴室，房间门就被轻轻叩响了。 “等下——”  
王俊凯瞄了一眼门的方向，换上床头的白T，棉麻轻薄地贴着他未擦干水珠的腰肢。他不慌不忙擦拭着还在滴水的头发去开门。  
“吱——”拉开的木门内扑面而来的沐浴露香味和新鲜的荷尔蒙让门口本就有些局促的小师弟霎时间红了脸。  
“师兄，这么晚打扰你了…”  
丁程鑫咧嘴笑开了，鲜艳的小脸红扑扑的，  
“我想跟你对下明天那场戏，现在方便吗?” 

boys最近在基地封闭拍摄的这场戏也有几位小师弟的加入，公司在捧他们是无可厚非的，各方面都要他们多学多看。  
没有三人那么多演出活动的经验，当在现场被机器和灯光聚焦时，师弟们常常会有些紧张和僵硬。然而他们也清楚是靠着师兄在前面才能有这样的机会，私底下也更加努力的练习。  
明天的拍摄中，有王俊凯和师弟饰演的AI在街头相遇发生对白的戏份，是主角揭开自己身份前的一场重头戏。  
“哦…行进来吧。”  
王俊凯了然，爽快地招呼他进来。  
师弟第一次进祖师爷的卧室，还欢快的抱着迷弟的心情激动了一下，顺带就忽略了这里的很多成双成对的摆设。床头柜上整齐缠绕着的两副耳机线，几只同款不同色的口罩，书桌下多余的拖鞋，桌上甚至还散落着初三的课本。“师兄，你一般什么时候睡觉啊？我快点不耽误你时间。”  
丁程鑫翻开剧本，笑眯眯地问。  
王俊凯接着话，手上一丝不苟地叠着浴巾，神思早已不知道飘到了哪里，想着王源儿估计磨蹭磨蹭玩会手机十一点半才能收拾完自己，到时候去找他也不迟。 

 

王源已经三天没和王俊凯好好单独说过话了。  
白天，他面对的是总是冷漠地犯错的夏常安同学。饭点，王俊凯要补拍家庭镜头，顺便拍完就在餐桌和前辈一起解决了。好不容易休息时间，黄锐又扛着摄影机来拍花絮。  
平时磁铁精的时候，王源一点没觉得什么，有时候还嫌弃王俊凯唠唠叨叨麻烦，偶尔他不在玩会手游还会偷乐。真的没人黏他了，心里偏偏开始挠痒痒般的难受。  
王源一边怪自己矫情，坐在场边的时候还是忍不住追随着不远处夏常安冷峻纠结的侧脸，偶尔一个眼神似看非看地扫过来，他就突然小媳妇般红了脸。旁边千玺一脸没眼看了的表情，替王源挡了挡粉丝的视线。 

老王今晚会过来吗。  
王源倒在床上发了一会呆，抓过手机看看时间才刚过十点，和他最后一条微信还是今天中午，王俊凯问下午有几场他的戏有没有睡午觉。王源没像往常一样跟他打哈哈，而是反常地回了句“恩…睡了”，惹得王俊凯在片场想着他乖乖的样子就几乎忍不住要来咬住他心形的唇瓣。  
王源烦躁地撅了撅嘴，无聊地刷起了微博小号，过了一会突然睁大了水汪汪的眼睛—— 哇，什么饭拍！  
9p高清照片下面的评论全都是“我没眼看了”“儿子长大了”“控记不住记几的双眼”“盯裆ing…”  
王源的眉毛跳了下，点开放大图片的瞬间红晕就悄悄爬上了脸颊。  
这是之前一个活动的红毯，他们穿了一身白。不同于王源纤细的双腿，王俊凯的腿更加饱满和有力量，白色长裤有点太刚好，紧紧的包裹着他的身体，臀部和腿部的线条展露无疑。如果这就已经有点微妙和羞耻，那裆部微微…又实在无法忽略的凸起简直让盯着看的王源呼吸都急促了起来。  
“小凯…”王源无声地呢喃着用指尖去触摸照片里王俊凯的脸，等反应过来的时候才发现自己竟然已经…硬了。 

王源累了一天，不想再挣扎，嗓子里轻轻呜咽了一声，认命地把手伸向了身下。  
事实上最近拍摄紧张，他和王俊凯已经有段时间没有做这种事了，只能在更衣室和一些别人看不到的角落匆匆交换一个甜蜜湿润的吻。  
天蝎座欲望本就旺盛，王源食髓知味之后常常一点小动作就能刺激得他站立起来，渴求王俊凯的爱抚，然而傲娇的个性又放不下面子，这样的别扭更是招惹得王俊凯想要用力地疼爱他。  
“恩……”  
王源颤颤地握住自己的阴茎，大拇指划过马眼抹去流出的液体，学着王俊凯爱抚它的样子将液体抹在柱身上，手掌包裹住粉色的茎体撸动起来。  
“小凯…”  
呢喃出对方名字的时候王源桃花般艳丽的小脸已经红了个透，他左手模仿着王俊凯掀开自己的T恤径直捉住左边的乳头揉捏起来，  
“啊…恩…小凯…吻我…恩！……”  
小天使王小源衣衫不整地倒在揉乱的被褥中间，衣服掀至锁骨，内裤褪在膝盖下，手里忙碌着，小脸潮红，很放松，完全动了情，仿佛王俊凯正像往常一样在他身边互相抚慰着欲望。  
想象着王俊凯的薄唇正在亲吻着自己，王源越来越有实感，着急地伸出丁香小舌舔湿自己干燥的双唇，继而勾弄着甜蜜潮湿的空气。释放舌头的霎那王源被自己的淫荡激的阴茎前端一跳流出一股淫水，更加放肆地自慰起来。  
“小凯…操我…啊……啊…”  
王源放弃揉捏到挺立红肿的乳首，不满舌尖的空虚般含住了自己的食指和中指，尽情地缠绕着，仿佛在舔舐那人略有些粗糙的舌苔，右手撸动阴茎的速度越来越快，下体湿漉漉的一片狼籍。  
“恩…哈…”  
王源着急地套弄，却一直没有要到顶点的感觉，身体酥麻到不行，却还是不够。他咬咬嘴唇，左手颤了颤犹豫着伸向身体的另一个小洞，指尖按住的瞬间就感受到了菊蕾褶皱的吸力，阴茎猛然又流了一股水出来。  
“哈……哈…”  
王源侧过身张开双腿，缓缓的将食指插入了一截，学着扩张的样子抽动起来，成效显著，前面立马有了感觉，半分钟后又插入了中指，细嫩的手指不如王俊凯的爽还是让他颤抖着到了最后阶段，最终看着照片射了出来。 

“王俊凯……都怪你！”王源低低喘着气，终于明白过来自己刚才是多么糟糕地意淫着小队长的疼爱，还用手指插了自己，羞愧又委屈地红了眼角，摇摇晃晃地爬起来去洗澡。 

任由水流清洗着还泛着粉色的白皙皮肤，王源撅着嘴，心里还暗暗想，待会要是王俊凯不来，源哥就破例去看看他，要是，要是他今天还对我动手动脚，就勉强不要拒绝好了。 

 

+++


End file.
